Preview: Hrothgar
by Wormtail96
Summary: This is a preview to a future story of mine once I am done with 'Of Dogs and Whos'. It is a story about how Jojo becomes ensnared within a curse of deceit and destruction. One that will sentence him, his descendants and their homeland to misery and death.


**(A/N) This is the preview to an oncoming Horton Hears A Who story, once I am halfway through or have finished 'Of Dogs and Whos'. I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

**Hrothgar**

_They say monsters do not exist…_

_They say they are just tales meant to frighten children…_

_But in Whoville, there were and still __**are **__creatures that go bump in the night…_

Jojo McDodd road his motorbike across the wide snowy outskirts of the town in the middle of night, wearing a biking helmet over his head and black leather gloves. The place reeked of disease and death, making it just about uninhabitable for many hygienic Whos.

_Ones that spread misery with both their hands and powers of manipulation…_

Jojo parked his bike, took off his helmet and starred up at the full night moon and the twinkling stars surrounding it. He had positioned himself in the middle of a large frost and dirt road that spread far across the landscape.

A sound made itself heard in Jojo's ears, making his head turn. This sound…it was so…enchanting. Inviting. Captivating.

_Seduction. Deceit. Destruction…_

Deep within a cave hidden in this ice age of a wasteland, Jojo stepped through its open mouth and down into its deep bowls. It was all made of a soft smooth black rock encrusted with glistening gems. The young Who did not take any notice of this and just followed the growing beautiful sound.

_These three words summarise a tale…_

Jojo found himself in the centre of the cave, the source of the sound that had lured him to this place. The cooling crystal blue pool of water circled around his feet and slowly began rising up his legs. He heard something else besides the majestic sound; a faint heartbeat mingling with his own.

_A tale about a mayor-to-be…_

A breeze of wind whistled throughout the cave and passed Jojo's body. The strong wind began lifting the water up from the crystal pool, slowly forcing it to take the form of a body. A tall, curvy, graceful…female body. Jojo's jaw dropped.

_Who entered one of their lairs…_

The watery female figure's eyes opened, showing dark golden pupils. It or she then opened out its arms and spread out its legs as the water slid off the form. It revealed a figure that made the black and grey Who's legs tremble and his loins burn with a raging fire.

_And became ensnared within a terrible curse of said deceit and destruction…_

Jojo's arms rose as if by themselves and his legs seemed to force him to move closer towards this mysterious female figure. Once the two were close enough, they wrapped their arms around each other, pressed their lips together and lowered themselves down into the crystal pool.

_That will sentence him, his descendants and their homeland to misery and death…_

…

…

…

"**RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!" **A towering beastly form leaped into the air from the entrance of the hall over the fire and towards the screaming Whos.

The creature unleashed its terrifying razor claws and sliced through his victims' skin and fur like tissue paper. He bellowed and screamed and began tearing the bodies to pieces, devouring the flesh and drinking the blood.

Standing on top of a semi destroyed table, the beast took in a deep breath and thundered loud enough to shake the building's very foundations, **"HHRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTHHHGAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!"**

**

* * *

**

An older Jojo collapsed to his knees, grabbed a hold of his black hair and let out a wail of anguish in the hall that was covered in blood and decapitated Whos, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

An older Harley McDodd leaned against the doorway of Jojo's office and asked him, "You have no idea what you're going to do, don't you?"

"I brought this madness upon Whoville…" Jojo looked out over the balcony and across the snow-covered town. "I am the one who must therefore lift it."

* * *

_If our hero does not take action…_

Jojo put on a set of heavy grey armour and held up a sharp sword in his pale bony hands.

_Then Whoville shall be plunged into a never ending cycle of cannibalistic bloodshed…_

Hrothgar's arms stretched out and smashed through the doors of the hall, making the woods splinter and bolts burst apart. He prowled across the polished floor and pounced upon the nearest victim, tearing him limb from limb. Sucking the blood and screams and crunching the bones, the beast let out a low laugh.

_This is the tale…the legend…_

Jojo and the beast Hrothgar stood before each other in the orange glowing hall, starring each other deep in the eyes. Letting out loud powerful battle cries, the two ran forward and locked their hands and claws.

…_of mayor and monster…_

…_of father and son…_

…_of Jojo and Hrothgar!_

* * *

**(A/N) And that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
